Mi pianista
by rukiruki12
Summary: John Egbert es un pianista muy famoso por cumplir cualquier reto impuesto por sus exigentes clientes los cuales le piden trabajos difíciles de crear en piano pero un día llega a su estudio, el excéntrico rapero dave strider el cual le pide un acompañamiento musical al pianista.
1. Chapter 1

e_e coff!..coff!..Bueno aqui con un nuevo fic! De una pareja con la cual paresco disco rayado ,_, xD Espero que les guste y pues.. aqui va!..

Summary:John Egbert es un pianista muy famoso por cumplir cualquier reto impuesto por sus exigentes clientes los cuales le piden trabajos difíciles de crear en piano pero un día llega a su estudio, el excéntrico rapero dave strider el cual le pide un acompañamiento musical al gran pianista, el cual no se opone a ayudarlo y piensa en este trabajo como una gran ayuda a su carrera, pero varios días después de trabajar con strider nuestro pianista se da cuenta de que es un gran reto que no sabrá si podrá lograr, pero también se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ese extraño cliente…. (Hecho por gaby xD)

Advertencia: Los personajes no son mios, si no de un maldito troll llamado Andrew Hussie xD.

...

Mi pianista.

Capitulo 1.

Se encontraba sentado frente al piano tocando las teclas de este con una maestría innata, dejándose llevar por la seductora melodía que creaba cada nota que tocaba, se levanto, agarro sus gafas que yacían encima del piano y se las coloco.

Se quedo mirando frente a el espejo que tenia enfrente y se arreglo el cabello, escucho su celular sonar tomándolo a la vez que se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

-¡John!-Escucho la voz alegre de su amiga-

-¡Hola Jade! ¿Que pasa?..-Inquiere con curiosidad al escuchar el tono tan alegre y...sospechoso de la chica-

Un silencio y unos murmullos se escuchan a través de la otra linea.

-¿Jade?..-Le llama mientras siente que la curiosidad le come por dentro-

-¡Bien, sere clara!..-Escucha como la chica chasquea la lengua-Ve a la cafeteria de siempre, hay alguien que tiene una oferta que ofrecerte.-

-¿Una oferta?..-Fruncio el ceño buscando una respuesta de quien seria esa bendita persona-

-¡Si! Entonces te espero en 20 minutos, ¡nos vemos!.-Termino Jade cortando la llamada dejandolo con la palabra en la boca, suspiro y se dirigio a su cuarto para tomar sus cosas.-

Se sento en su cama y recogio su bolso del suelo, agarro su agenda junto con una grabadora, Rose le habia aconsejado que siempre que hiciera algun acuerdo que fuera de palabra, grabara el momento con ese pequeño levanto mientras cerraba su bolso, fue hasta la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua para luego ir hasta la puerta de sus llaves y salio de su casa.

Ese dia llevaba unos vaqueros negros junto con una camisa blanca, alrededor de su cuello llevaba un pañuelo de rayas negras y blancas, el recorrido demoraba 10 minutos en llegar hasta el centro de la ciudad en donde se encontraba la famosa cafeteria a la cual tenia que ir, abrio la puerta de su Volkswagen blanco y se subio en el.

Muchos dirian que se antiguo auto no servia de mucho, ¡pero a el simplemente le encantaba! ademas que estaba en perfecto estado ¡hasta llegaba a relucir de lo limpio que estaba!..Bueno..Estaba exagerando no llegaba a relucir pero si estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Se detuvo al ver que el semaforo cambiaba de color para luego seguir avanzando, sonrio bobamente al ver unos perros jugando y golpeo mentalmente al darse cuenta que estaba quitando la vista del frente, realmente no le interesaba mucho la idea de tener un accidente.

Acababa de pasar frente al centro del comercial, eso significaba que faltaban 2 calles mas y listo, ahora faltaban solo 5 minutos.

...

4...

...

3...

...

2...

...

¡1!...Hizo lo mas rapido a su alcanze para poder estacionarse en el estacionamiento de la cafeteria, observo sorprendido al ver que apenas habian 3 autos haciendo que sonría de una manera bajo de su auto y fue hasta la puerta del lugar.

Suspiro extrañamente nervioso-Bueno..¡Aqui vamos!.-exclamo alegremente-

Miro a la chica que tenia en frente y suspiro aburrido, Jade Harley era una muchacha de cabello azabache y ojos verdes que estaban ocultos detras de sus lentes gruesos. La chica le habia dicho que tenia a la persona perfecta para ayudarle, debia admitir que no esperaba alguien impresionante...Bueno nunca esperaba algo impresionante, la mayoria de las veces le traian novatos que no tenian ni una jodida idea de que hacer, lo cual le desesperaba.

Volvio a analizar a la muchacha con la mirada haciendo que esta se removiera nerviosa, sonrío complacido y observo con la Harley abria la boca con evidente satisfaccion, rojo y azul chocaron con fuerza, sonrio sardonicamente y tiro una pequeña risa.

El chico de se acerco hasta ellos para luego sentarse en la silla vacia al lado suyo.

-El es John Egbert...Dave.-Escucho la ansiosa voz de la pelinegra, fijo su mirada en el dueño de unos hermosos ojos azules ahora que se daba cuenta-

Sus ojos de un rojos intenso analizaron al pelinegro con curiosidad, percibio un leve rubor en la mejillas de Egbert.

Sonrio y nego con la cabeza con gracia, levanto la mirada dejando a un pelinegro expectante y a una chica con los nervios a punto de explotar de la espera.

-Bueno comenzemos..-Una sonrisa maliciosa aparecio en su rostro sin darse cuenta-

Continuara..

Como siempre hago el primer capitulo cortisimo ,_, xD No me tiren tomates TwT.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capitulo y..Compartan onegai! T-T

...

Narrador John.

Capitulo 2.

Sentia latir su corazon al maximo, con los nervios de punta, tratando de no perderse en esa mirada carmesí escondida detras de esos lentes negros.

Dio un suspiro y levanto la mirada atrevidamente.

-Bien..¿Que tipo de melodia es la que tengo tocar?..Strider.-Decidio dar el primer paso, ya que nadie hablaba, no sabia si llamarlo por su nombre o por su apellido, pero se decidio llamarlo por su apellido por un tema de formalidad.

-Bueno lo primero es lo primero, aca estan las notas..y..Llamame Dave.-El rubio le extendio una hoja tomando al instante para comenzar a inspeccionarla-.

Su duda desaparecio, podia llamarlo por su nombre, no es que le diera miedo o verguenza, pero no queria que la relacion con su cliente fuera incomoda en la primera cada detalle de la hoja, examinando cada nota que habia, desde el _Do_ hasta el _La._

-¿Y? ¿Puedes lograrlo? Oh..¿Es mucho para ti?.-Lo ultimo lo dijo con cierta burlan, se mordio el labio en un intento de no agarrarlo, encerrarlo con Kankri en una cuarto y que este le hiciera uno de sus famosos discursos-.

-¡Claro que puedo! A decir verdad..Es muy poco para mi.-Le respondio con la misma moneda, ¡In your face Asshole!-.

Observo al rubio el cual abria la boca perplejo, ¿Acaso nunca le han dicho algo asi? Al parecer es demasiado arrogante como para aceptarlo.

Vio como sonreia y supo que el jugar con fuego no estaba bien-Explendido entonces..John.-Sintio un escalofrio en su columna vertebral al escucharlo decir su nombre, se removio un poco incomodo-

-¡Bien! Asi que... ¿Eso es un si? ¿Daveeeeeee?.-La pelinegra hablo pronunciando la ultima palabra con un tono cantarino-

El rubio gruño y le miro-Si, Jade.-La chica de ojos verdes rio infantilmente y levanto un puño triunfante-.

Su amiga Jade siempre tan..tan...Ella, desvio su mirada hacia el dueño de unos ojos rojos impresionantes el cual firmaba una la hoja, la cual suponia que era su contrato ya que se la extendio junto con un boligrafo. Lo leyo detenidamente, no queria firmar algo si saber que era, a veces podia ser un tonto pero tampoco tan estupido como para aceptar algo que ni siquiera habia leido.

-Eso significa que todo esta arreglado, ahora voy a ir a practicar con esto-Dije señalando el papel con las notas de la cancion, la mano de Jade me detuvo, me devolvi a mirarla y vi como Dave se levantaba de su asiento-.

-Egbert, mañana ire a tu estudio para revisar el primer avanze de mi cancion.-Y sin esperar su propia respuesta el rubio se fue del lugar, caminando de una forma elegante cautivando a las féminas del lugar y asi lo habia dejado...Con la palabra en la boca-

-Bueno Jade..¿Vamos a tomar un helado?.-Y de un momento a otro la chica de lentes lo agarro de la brazo para salir como un rayo de la cafeteria-.

...

Se tiro en la suaves sabanas blanca de su cama, acurrucandose abrazo a su almohada, aunque su la Harley estuviera en la otra habitacion de igual manera se sentia solo. Penso en el hecho de que el Strider vendria mañana a su estudio, esperaba que al menos no se le quedara observando, ya que el hecho de sentirse observado le colocaba muy nervioso y lo hacia desconcentrarse.

Dio vueltas en su cama..Una y otra, otra, otra, otra y otra vez, se detuvo al ver que estaba desordenando su cama haciendolo fruncir el ceño.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigio al baño, se miro en el espejo mientras se empapaba la cara sacandolo de su estado de sueño, aprovecho para tomar un poco de agua y se devolvio a su comoda cama.

Escucho el sonido de su celular, lo tomo viendo que tenia un mensaje.

-Numero desconocido..-Gruño abriendo el mensaje-.

_Se me habia olvidado, llegare a las 12:00 de la mañana a tu estudio._

_Egbert._

Trago saliva y parpadeo perplejo-¡¿Como cojones tiene mi numero?!-No era necesario el saber el numero, estaba mas que claro que era del Strider y sin saber el porque una pequeña sonrisita aparecio en sus labios.

Continuara..

...

.-. ... Mucho roleo xD


	3. Chapter 3

Narrado por Dave.

Capítulo 3.

Se estiro perezosamente en su cama con la molestia de que tenía que levantarse quisiera o no, ante su frustrante situación solo atino a tirar un sonoro bufido.

Primero saco un pie, después el otro y tiro un gemido al sentir el contacto del suelo frío ante su piel.

Tin,tin,tin.

Esa jodida melodía le hizo colocar su atención en su celular, numero desconocido apareció y contesto:

-**Hola.-**Contesto con voz áspera y que a decir verdad su _''Hola'', _parecía un murmullo suave y pequeño-.

-¿Dave strider?.-Y parpadeo sorprendido al escuchar la voz del dueño de unos ojos azules, que eran tan profundos que se le podrían comparar con el mar-.

-¡No, David espinosa!-Dijo Dave con toda la ironía del mundo-.

-Haha, Gracioso.-Sonreiste en tu interior al escuchar el resoplido de parte del pelinegro- ¿Vas a venir o que?.

-Claro, ¿Porque lo preguntas?.-Se paso una mano por el pelo y miro por la ventana-.

-Dave...Son las 12:30.-Dijo john con un tono cansado-.

El Strider se giro rápidamente para ver su reloj y ver los números negros decir:12:30.

¡Joder! ¡Me que dormido maldita sea!.

-En este instante voy, practica o haz algo mientras tanto John ¡ADIOS!.-Corto la llamada y dejo el celular sobre la mesita de noche-.

Se levanto de un salto y se comenzó a poner los pantalones a saltos para luego comenzar la tarea de colocarse la camiseta, agarro la camisa roja a rayas que estaba tendida en una silla y se puso rápidamente. Tomo su celular y lo metió en su bolsillo. Se coloco sus lentes.

Le dio la ultima mirada al reloj y gruñó molesto mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

Tomo las llaves de su casa las cuales estaban amarradas con las de su auto, abrió la puerta de calle y poco menos se tiro encima de su auto, el cual era un _Chevrolet Cruze 5_ De color Burdeo metálico.

conducio lo mas rápido posible y de vez en cuando miraba el papelillo que tenia el asiento de al lado el cual contenía la dirección del lugar.

Se paro frente a una casa grande, blanca y con ventanales que hacia que resaltara, se bajo de su auto y avanzo hasta esta.

Toco el timbre el cual era de un ligero tono gris, escucho los pasos acercarse y vio la puerta abrirse.

Y la escena que tenia frente a el le hizo casi estallar en carcajadas, John con medio pan en la boca y un pluma en la cabeza, noto como un su rostro de coloraba de un rojo intenso.

Sonrio de medio lado y hizo un gesto vago con la mano-¿Me vas a dejar entrar o te quedaras todo el dia parado en la puerta?-Dijo-.

-¿Eh?...¡Oh, claro! ¡Entra!.-John le hizo el ademan de pasar-.

Su mirada curiosa observo cada detalle del lugar, persianas de un azul brillante ironicamente igual que el de los ojos del Egbert, las puertas de madera barnizadas, las paredes de un blanco impecable y a lo lejos logro divisar una puerta abierta.

-Dave, por aqui.-Dijo john mientras avanza por el largo pasillo que conectaba con esa habitacion que recien habia llamado su atencion-.

Le siguio con las manos en los bolsillos, entraron a un cuarto de paredes azules en el cual habia un piano en el centro junto con una banca.

¿Pero que cojones?...¿Acaso tiene un trauma con el azul?.

El ojiazul se sento en el banco y el en un sillon negro que estaba al lado de una de la ventanas por las cuales entraban los luminosos rayos del sol. 

Y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder al ver que traia los lentes colgados en su camisa.

Oh mierda...

Continuara..

Chanchanchan! Chanch..Okay eso es una mierda XD Hasta el corto capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo capitulo despues de un largo tiempo XD

...

Capitulo 4.

Narrado por John.

Su vista era borrosa pero podía ver claramente una mancha nívea pintada con un leve color rojo, alzo un ceja y entrecerro los ojos para tratar de ver, lo cual lamentablemente no logro, sus lentes estaban en la mesita de la esquina de la habitación, ademas la cabeza le picaba extrañamente haciendo que se llevara las manos a esta y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia la pluma de uno de sus disfraces extraños. Se la quito inmediatamente, tampoco recordaba donde había dejado su pan tostado y no veía ni un carajo.

-Uh..Esto..Dave podrías darme la caja que esta en la esquina.-Le hablo a la mancha rubia que se supone que era Dave-.

El rubio respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras se levantaba hasta llegar a la mesa y recoger sus preciados lentes, se dio media vuelta entregándole la bendita caja.

-¡Gracias, realmente gracias! En todo este rato no he visto nada de nada..-Y vio como el Strider soltaba un suspiro de..¿Alivio?-

Segundos después la mancha rubia se combino con una negra, se coloco sus lentes y observo los lentes que el muchacho llevaba puestos lo cuales antes era la ''mancha'' negra.

-¿Entonces vas a tocar? Ademas de parecer tener un trauma con el color azul..-Sintio como el calor invadía sus mejillas con lo ultimo dicho por el chico de lentes negros-

''¿Un trauma?..Simplemente me gusta el azul'' Y entendió a lo que se refería al verlo señalar las paredes, fruncio el ceño y apretó las mejillas infantilmente, ignorando la acusación hecha por el rubio comenzó a tocar, se dejo llevar por la dulce melodía que sus dedos creaban.

Por un momento su mirada se desvió de las teclas encontrándose con el rostro del Strider, aguanto la respiración por alguna razón y la libero forzosamente, la melodía se volvía mas rápida terminando con un sonido suave y tranquilizante.

Y ahora el silencio los ahogaba en la habitación azul, solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones calmadas, el silencio fue interrumpido por los repentinos aplausos del rubio haciéndolo subir la mirada asombrado, trago saliva y le miro fijamente.

-Wow..Impresionante Egbert, no esperaba menos de ti sinceramente, me gusta.-Y su corazón se tranquilizo al escuchar la ultima palabra, lo había logrado nuevamente, había agradado a otro cliente-.

-Gracias.-Respondio suavemente-.

El rubio respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, se levanto y se apoyo en la puerta, el hizo las mismas acciones del rubio dirigiendo su mano a la manilla de la puerta.

sintió algo suave y cálido, bajo la mirada encontrándose con la mano del rubio, subió la mirada y se encontró con la del Strider, sin saber porque los colores se le subieron a la cara.

Continuara...

...

ewe


End file.
